


Hugs and Kisses

by Sasharra



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasharra/pseuds/Sasharra
Summary: “Goodnight babe.” Jihoon kissed Hyunsuk one last time before he succumb to sleep. Jihoon needed Hyunsuk, he was like a drug that made him feel better once he took it.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon
Kudos: 46





	Hugs and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> ~enjoy!

Jihoon was lying on his back, exhaustion was creeping up on him. Comeback after comeback, not that he’s complaining, his body is already giving up on him. Even in their vlive his energy is already gone so in their previous vlive he gave the floor to Junkyu though it was his turn to do the MCing. His hyung, the love of his life, noticed something is wrong so he was the one who suggested that Junkyu should do the MCing since he was “the gamer” in their group, although that was only an excuse. Nevertheless, the staff was okay with the suggestion. Remembering it made Jihoon heave a deep sigh. Maybe he needs some rest. He closed his eyes and try to sleep. 

He was stirred from his sleep when he felt his right arm became numb. Eyes still close he frowned feeling a weight from his right side. Peeking, he saw a familiar figure sleeping on his side. So he groggily changed his positions to hug Hyunsuk properly.

“Hmm, did I wake you up?” Hyunsuk uttered from his sleep looking at him.

“No. When did you come here?” Jihoon replied hugging Hyunsuk even tighter.

“After dinner. The kids asked where were you but I told them you’re already asleep.” Jihoon missed Hyunsuk so much. He’s been busy these past few days, he’s even more busy than Jihoon but knowing Hyunsuk he loves what he’s doing. “Are you hungry?” Hyunsuk continued.

“No, I just want to stay like this. I miss you.”

“Hoonie, aren’t we’re together awhile ago?” Hyunsuk chuckled.

“Yes, but I can’t do this or be with you even if I want to.” Jihoon pouted. “I can’t even sit beside you since you should be in the middle.” 

Hyunsuk lift his head and caress Jihoon’s hair then his eyes to his cheek until it came contact with his lips. Hyunsuk bites his lips and leaned his head to kiss his lover on the lips, it was a peck but it was not enough. Jihoon grab Hyunsuk head and meet his luscious lips hungrily. 

“I’ve been wanting to do this.” Jihoon said breathless, lips inches away from each other.

Hyunsuk who’s silent for awhile took the lead, he kiss Jihoon inserting his tongue in Jihoon’s wet cavern stroking every inch of his mouth. Jihoon did not notice that Hyunsuk is already straddling him until their crotch was in contact with each other. A moan escaped their lips upon the contact. He clutch Hyunsuk’s waist leading him on the beat they both dance.

Jihoon sits up dragging Hyunsuk on the process. He kiss his lover’s neck lovingly while he remove their shirt. Hyunsuk did a look over inspecting Jihoon’s body, a very sexy body. He bit his lips again thinking how lucky he is to have that body to his own. “I love your abs.” Hyunsuk said thinking loudly which earned a chuckle from Jihoon. 

“I’m all yours babe.” Jihoon whispered through Hyunsuk’s ear earning a goosebumps from the latter. Jihoon licked Hyunsuk ear nibbling his earlobe. Hyunsuk moans, “Keep it low babe. You don’t want them to hear us right?”

“Stop talking then.” Hyunsuk said then lean into Jihoon kissing him torridly. He start to move again making them feel their erection. It was intoxicating for the both of them. It has been weeks since they last done this so imagine their excitement to feel their body heat. 

Jihoon insert his hand to Hyunsuk’s trouser feeling the latter’s entrance. He massaged it first readying his hyung to what’s coming. He tried to insert two finger at once which earned a grunt from Hyunsuk. He suck his nipples while his fingers made a rythmic action. Hyunsuk remove his trouser while riding to Jihoon’s finger. A pre-cum was visible from his cock. 

Jihoon made Hyunsuk lie on the bed, seeing his lovers flushed face made him even harder. He sprawled him and lean his mouth to his hard erection. He suck him hard making Hyunsuk delirious biting his hand to prevent himself to make a noise. “Babe, no more. I’m gonna cum.” But it was unheard for Jihoon made sure his lover get the best head he’ll ever have. 

“Look at me.” Jihoon said while sucking Hyunsuk. They both look at each other it makes even more sensual especially to Hyunsuk who didn’t supress himself and cum unto Jihoon’s mouth. “You’re always sweet.” Jihoon said while wiping and licking his finger. Jihoon position himself between Hyunsuk’s legs hovering the still intoxicated lover. He tear his condom and wear it while he puts some lubricant to Hyunsuk’s ass hole.

He slowly insert the head of his cock making Hyunsuk wince in pain. “Does still hurt?” He saw the latter teary eyed and kiss it lovingly. “I will move slowly babe. Please bear with me.” He saw him nod so he continue what he was doing. He enter Hyunsuk in a slow and sensual way kissing him to distract him from the pain. When he felt that he was deeper buried inside Hyunsuk, he look at the love of his life. They stare at each other feeling the overwhelming feeling they have for each other. “God, I love you soo much.” Jihoon said as he kiss Hyunsuk’s lips. 

“I love you too.” He heard Hyunsuk uttered silently. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Jihoon said moving slowly kissing his lips torridly. He’ll do everything just to ease his lover’s pain. When the wince turn into an elicit moan, the rythm became faster, more needing, more excruciating. It was deep they can both feel that Jihoon has been hitting Hyunsuk’s prostate making them moan even louder. They can feel it the tension building on their lower abdomen, it was like a wave flooding them with something they both needed. Jihoon thrust faster making them cum at the same time. 

After the heat of the moment subside, Jihoon removed the condom and put it on the trash. He gets a tissue and made sure to clean both of them. He lie beside his lover whom snuggle close to his side. “Thank you. I really need this.” Jihoon said. 

“I know. Now let’s sleep, we still have practice tomorrow.” Hyunsuk uttered closing his eyes. 

“Goodnight babe.” Jihoon kissed Hyunsuk one last time before he succumb to sleep. Jihoon needed Hyunsuk, he was like a drug that made him feel better once he took it.

If he will compare Hyunsuk, he was like a sun to the plants, a moon in the night, and a light in the dark. Hyunsuk was someone he can’t live without.


End file.
